En ruinas
by aiyuki mirai
Summary: Un extraño mensaje llega a 3 chicas demasiado curiosas, ¿ de quien sera? ¿que quiere de ellas? Es un AU, contiene occ's y creo que ya esta, soy pesima en los rsumenes
1. Prologo: La curiosidad mato al gato

Se supone que debería publicar el capitulo 2 de ''asesina a tu amo'', pero es que esta idea llevaba mucho tiempo persiguiendome, agradezco a las chicas que me han prestado sus occ y espero que os guste el fic,y va para vosotras!

* * *

tsuki, anne y luka están en a casa de la primeramente nombrada viendo vídeos yaoi, escuchando música jugando a videojuegos, en general, haciendo cosas de su día a día cuando de repente aparece un mensaje en el móvil de cada una en el cual dice.

'' Ve a las ruinas, a medianoche, allí encontraras algo que debió pertenecer te desde el momento de tu nacimiento'' atentamente: The Queen of the Sky.

Se miraron entre ellas al leer el mensaje y sin poder aguantar la curiosidad y las ganas de saber que era las 3 se vistieron todo lo deprisa posible y cogiendo sus bicicletas mientras se iban hacia las ruinas de la ciudad, se supone que estaban vetadas, que se supone que nadie debería acercarse a ellas, pero la curiosidad las superaba.

Llegaron a las ruinas, le lugar estaba desierto, faltaban unos escasos 10 minutos para que diera la medianoche, las 3 estaban ansiosas, intentando calmarse se acercaron uno de las las pareces de las ruinas intentando leer lo que había escrito en ellas, aunque estaba en un idioma que ninguna de ellas reconocía, aunque creía haberlo visto antes.

Intentaban leerlo, intentando pronunciar algunas de sus palabras pero era demasiado difícil seria ¿griego? ¿Ruso? ¿latín? no lo sabían era demasiado difícil aun así lo leyeron, aun sin saber si era así como se decía o se estaban equivocando.

Aν μπορείτε να διαβάσετε αυτό το πρόσωπο τις συνέπειες, καθώς η ζωή σας δεν θα είναι το ίδιο, θα γίνει ένα τέρας, το περισσότερο που αγαπάς, αυτό είναι η κατάρα μου, η κατάρα του ουρανού, και τώρα είναι η σειρά σας αν μπορείτε να διαβάσετε αυτό το πρόσωπο τις συνέπειες, καθώς η ζωή σας δεν θα είναι το ίδιο, θα γίνει ένα τέρας, το περισσότερο που αγαπάς, αυτό είναι η κατάρα μου, η κατάρα του ουρανού, και τώρα είναι η σειρά σας.

Intentaban pronunciar mareándose en el proceso, a escasos segundos de las 12 creyeron ver una sombra, la sombra de una mujer con el pelo largo cogido con una trenza, aunque no estaban seguras, ya que tras de eso, vieorn una cegadora luz la cual las dejo inconscientes.

La curiosidad mato al gato –dice la mujer de pelo trenzado viendo a las 3 inconscientes y desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Amm, espero que os haya gustado, estaré esperando vuestros review, aunque ya se que es muy corto, aunque ¿por que es el prologo? va, da igual, gracias por leer.


	2. Donde hay luz también hay oscuridad

Lentamente Yukiko comenzó a despertarse observando extrañada y asustada su alrededor sin saber donde se encontraba, tratando de recordar como había llegado allí recordando estar en casa de su amiga Luka y recibir un mensaje de la llamada "Reina de los cielos" y dirigirse rápidamente a las ruinas de los exteriores de la ciudad comenzando a tratar de leer las inscripciones y acercándose hacía el lugar donde se encontraban las inscripciones antes nombradas sorprendiéndose inmensamente al notar que ya no estaba en aquel extraño idioma inentendible si no que ahora eran fácilmente entendibles, asustándose aun mas al leer lo que decía en aquella inscripción.

Luka, Anne ¡Despertad! -Dice acercándose a sus amigas sacudiéndolas y notando como Luka comenzaba a despertar.

Yukiko- Dice rascándose los ojos y sobándose la cabeza por el golpe, notando tras un rato el cambio en su amiga viéndola algo alarmada- ¿ Cuándo te cambiaste de ropa? ¿Y te pusiste lentillas?- Dice aun algo desorientada y sonriendo de forma alegre

No lo hice- Dice aun más asustada cogiendo un espejo de bolsillo que había en su bolso y notando sus ojos ahora de color rojo y el conjunto negro y morado que portaba haciendo casi que pareciera una vampiresa, aunque, eso no era posible- Es-esto es imposible ¡Esto es una maldita pesadilla!

Ríe al ver la reacción de su amiga aun algo anonada por el golpe notando como algo se movía en su espalda y agarrándolo ¡Ara! ¿Que es esto? - Dice tocándola levemente haciendo que sonaran leves ronroneos de su boca.

Ríe al oír a su amiga notando el conjunto negro y blanco ajustado que portaba y las orejas de gato que salían de su cabeza también la cola negra y larga que ahora poseía- Pareces una Neko- Dice divertida tratando de contener su risa y comenzando a flotar misteriosamente.

Y tu pareces una vampiresa, ademas, por que tan asustada, si los vampiros son tus monstruos favoritos - ríe también para luego notar como su amiga comenzaba a flotar asustándose un poco y preguntándose para si misma como había llegado hasta allí su amiga- Seguramente alguien nos disfrazo mientras dormíamos -Dice con una risa nerviosa queriendo negar que su amiga flotaba.

N-no creo que sean disfraces -Dice tratando de bajar asustada notando como de repente se cortaba el labio con algo cayendo de repente al suelo por el mismo susto haciendo que se cortara el labio con algo, llevándose instantáneamente y sintiendo como algo la quemaba.

¿Yukiko? -Dice extrañada ante las acciones de esta y acercándose a ella no sin antes cargar a Anne, no seria bueno dejarla sola- ¿Que te pasa?- Dice al ver la mueca de dolor que había en el rostro de su amiga.

Na-nada -Dice alejándose de ellas aun con su mano en el cuello no quería herirlas de ninguna forma posible- Solo me duele la garganta- Dice restando le importancia antes de volver a caer al suelo notando como sus ¿colmillos? se extendían

Yukiko...- Dice alejándose algo asustada de ella- No creo que sean disfraces- Dice aun asustada tratando de despertar a Anne- Creo que de verdad nos convertimos en esto, pero, ¿como? ¿Por que? - Dice aun lejos de ella tratando de levantar a Anne cosa que era imposible-

No lo se- Dice levantándose como podía- Pero de ser así, tratare de no heriros, ahora volveré -Dice adentrándose en el bosque y viendo a un humano a lo lejos sonriendo ladinamente y mostrando sus colmillos en el proceso dejándose llevar y atacando al chico rápidamente sin poder remediarlo bebiendo la sangre que salia del cuello de este-

Mientras con Luka y Anne...

Luka trataba aun de despertar a la chica agitándola y tratando de que ella despertara lanzando la contra uno de los arboles y asi consiguiendo que ella despertara - ¡LUKA! ¡Por que me lanzaste contra un árbol acaso estas loca! Dice furiosamente haciendo que su cola se erizara y oyendo un grito proveniente del bosque pero sin prestarlo atención.

Luka vio como ella despertaba asustándose un poco ante su reacción- Cálmate zorita- Dice alejándose de ella notando como el enfado de la chica crecía y crecía.

¿A quien llamas zorita - Dice aun mas enfadada acercandose mas hacia ella y emitiendo un aura oscura a su alrededor notando como su amiga huía de ella

A ti, revisa tu espalda Anne -dice con una sonrisa en su rostro alejándose nuevamente de la chica y acercándose mas a ella notando como Yukiko volvía con ella y tenia algo de sangre en su boca

Hizo caso a lo que ella decía cogiendo algo que había en su espalda y notando que era una cola de zorro cogiéndola felizmente- ¡Yay! -Dice acariciándola con una sonrisa alegre

Yukiko, ¿a donde fuiste? ¿Y que fue ese grito? -Dice acercándose a ella y notando la sangre en su boca viéndola algo asustada-

Y esa sangre en tu boca, ¿que paso? ¿Estas herida? -Dice Anne preocupada tratando de ver la herida en la boca de la chica-

Fui al bosque -Dice alejándose de ambas- Y ese grito fue de un chico, y no no estoy herida pero, pero ... -Dice comenzando a llorar- Y-yo lo mordí no se por que, algo nos cambio en esta ruinas -Dice mostrando sus colmillos aun manchados con las sangre del chico*

Tranquila Yukiko, no pasa nada, no fue tu culpa -La abraza dejando que ella llorara- Aunque eso significa que ahora somos monstruos al parecer

Mon-monstruos- Dice la chica asustada y corriendo hacia las inscripciones que antes habían tratado de leer- Ahora están en japones, ¿cuando cambiaron?- dice leyendo el texto

"Si usted puede leer esto ante las consecuencias, ya que su vida no será la misma, se convertirá en un monstruo, más te cuento, esta es mi maldición, la maldición del cielo, y ahora es tu turno, si puede leer esta cara las consecuencias, ya que su vida no será la misma, se convertirá en un monstruo, más te quiero, esta es mi maldición, la maldición del cielo, y ahora es su turno."

Mientras en otro lugar...

Se han encontrado indicios de la Reina de los Cielos en una pequeña ciudad de Tokio- Dice un hombre a 4 soldados ademas de la que era su prometida

Como usted mande Tsunayoshi- Dicen todos a la vez saliendo de aquel despacho y dirigiéndose hacia aquella ciudad

* * *

Siento la espera, pero aquí tenéis el nuevo capitulo de "En ruinas" ¿Quien creéis serán los chicos que mandaran? ¿Y quien esa extraña prometida de nuestro Tsuna?

¡Se despide Aiyuki Mirai! ¡Hasta la próxima!

¿Review?


End file.
